Chiquita
| actor= }} Chiquita is the pet dog of the Oteros (mainly the young son's, Jorge), and love interest of Scooby-Doo. Physical appearance Chiquita is a small Chihuahua, with cream colored fur, and a white snout. She has brown eyes, and she also wears a red collar. Due to being a Chihuahua, she has large ears, that shoot up when she is shocked, interested, or afraid of something. Personality Chiquita, unlike Scooby, is brave, as she willingly went after El Chupacabra when she saw it at the Plaza, and also barked at Mr. Smiley while he was wearing a skeleton suit. Chiquita would also laugh at things, like at Scooby when he fell in the pool and walked into a gravestone, the Chupacabra when it tripped over the pumpkin that Velma Dinkley threw and Charlene and Mr. Smiley were sent to prison. She flirted with Scooby many times, and unlike many of his love interests, returned Scooby's romantic feelings. She likes dancing and playing the maracas. Skills and abilities Although seemingly not as advanced as Scooby, she is capable of smiling and giggling, and as stated above, able to shake maracas. Her ears shook up when she hears something far like the noise of the tracking device and El Chupacabra sound. History ''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' As she was dancing and playing at the Plaza, she saw the shadow of El Chupacabra and followed it. Before the beast grabbed her, she was picked up by Jorge, who was in turn saved by Alejo, and they ran away from the Plaza, alerting everyone about El Chupacabra. Chiquita first met Scooby at Alejos's swimming pool when the gang enter his hotel and introduced by Jorge. Scooby instantly fell in love with her and jumped into the pool, but hits the surface too hard, hurting himself and causing Chiquita and Jorge to laugh. He then popped up underneath her and started swimming around with her laying on his head. She later rubbed noses with Scooby affectionately, before he left in the Mystery Machine, and woke him up by fanning him when he fainted because of the size of El Chupacabras footprint. She rubbed noses with Scooby again before leaving with the gang. She was at the Day of the Dead ceremony, and Scooby tried to ignore her, but he walked into a gravestone, prompting her to giggle. Chiquita helped Scooby find Mr. Smiley, in his skeleton suit, by listening to the tracker device with her large ears and they barked at him to get people's attention. She eventually held on to Scooby's back when they were running from El Chupacabra, and sat in the wheelbarrow with him and Shaggy Rogers, until El Chupacabra was knocked off. She looked at Scooby affectionally that the Museum Guide had been in love with Mr. Smiley and that they were worried about Charlene and Luis. When Diego Fuente came to the cemetery, Scooby and Shaggy hid behind her, and laughed after Mr. Smiley and Charlene were being sent to prison. With the mystery solved, the celebration continued and she shook maracas while on top of Scooby's head as everyone else danced. Appearances * DTV6. Notes/trivia * In the DVD audio commentary, Fred described her as "a cute little dog" who "brings out the Great Dane in Scooby." Shaggy said that Chiquita was Scooby's favorite part about going to Mexico and that he still misses her very much after they left. * She is one of the few of Scooby's love interests to actually reciprocate his feelings; others include Amber from Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders and Nova from SDMI, although the latter is from a separate continuity. * Chiquita is also one of the few Chihuahuas in Scooby-Doo. }} Category:Characters from Mexico Category:Dogs Category:Main characters' love interests Category:Non-speaking characters Category:Pets Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico characters Category:Opening victims